


go on ahead i'll be right behind you

by temporaryobsession (alexiel_rain)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_rain/pseuds/temporaryobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a fill at the lj kink meme:Drifting has made Mako and Raleigh too emotionally intimate for a sexual relationship between them to work. Mako's getting sexually frustrated and Raleigh takes it as his mission to get her laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go on ahead i'll be right behind you

**Author's Note:**

> I was waffling on whether to go do a fill, decided to go check out some info on the wiki, went back to the unfilled list on delicious, and somehow ended up with a fill for a completely different prompt half an hour later. The Internet is like Charybdis: it sucks in poor unsuspecting souls.

 

 

They've cancelled the apocalypse, and the Shatterdome's getting down to party.

There's an undercurrent of manic exhaustion and piercing sorrow, and Raleigh looks around, sees it lingering in everyone's faces, but the sheer utter _relief_ is the foremost emotion and it needs an outlet. There'll be time for funerals and goodbyes later, time enough for what they know is coming when the rest of the world gets the whole story. For now, the adrenaline's barely settling.

He senses Mako behind him; so strange, now, that the gentle presence always with him is no longer the ghost of Yancy, but the silk-steel _feel_ of Mako's mind. He'll always love her for that, for never replacing Yancy but instead soothing the raw parts where his brother had been, establishing their own separate partnership.

Mako's feeling affectionate at him, and Raleigh smiles. The Ghost-Drift between them is strong, like a telepathic bond in old sci-fi novels, and she gets the general gist of his thoughts if they're not focusing.

He also feels how the tension of wartime vigilance has been snapped, and replaced with an entirely different kind of tension. He gets it, he does, but he still turns and eyebrows outrageously at her. She flushes bright red.

_horny?_

_embarrassment/mock anger/hunger_ floats back at him.

He has to concentrate, but the _!!!/embarrassment/want_ that gets back to him means that Mako got the titillating image of herself in the skintight inner drivesuit just fine.

Raleigh knows that it's going to look strange, the way that they're going to be, weirdly in sync but lacking in the pure physical attraction that had been the first indicator of Drift compatibility. There's still some of that, but now he knows they're far more than that as a team. They won't be like the Kaidanovskys, so closely bound they were essentially one mind, one body, one soul. They'll be Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, complementary but not the same.

All this means he's gonna get them to the informal bar that he can see forming right over there, get some alcohol into their systems. Lure Tendo over, maybe. Mako's always been a little sweet on him. They need to get that itch scratched sometime soon, 'cause otherwise his balls are going to turn blue. And he knows for a fact Tendo finds the drivesuits hot.

He cocks an elbow for Mako to take.

_shall we?/eager_

_yes_

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this turned out much less fluffy than i intended. also only vaguely fulfilling the letter of the prompt. whoops? but something while we wait for a better fill


End file.
